


the night is fading, no more waiting

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [51]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Communication, M/M, michael goes to alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21547489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: What if Michael went to Alex instead of Maria in 1x13?
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 17
Kudos: 135
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	the night is fading, no more waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [prouvaireafterdark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouvaireafterdark/gifts).



> Ayyy what do you mean this isn't canon

Michael knocked about twelve times.

When Alex opened the door, his hair was all ruffled like he’d been laying down, but he had very clearly not been woken up despite the fact that it was, like, seven in the morning. He did look confused though.

“I thought you said to go see you in the morning? I was about to get ready and head over,” he said. Michael just pushed inside before holding his newly healed hand out to Alex, still shaking from everything that had just happened. Isobel had told him that maybe he should move on and he’d driven all the way to the Pony before realizing that the only thing he wanted was Alex.

So he drove to Alex.

“Max healed it after he killed Noah. I told him no, but he still did,” Michael said as Alex just gulped. Both of their eyes lingered on it.

“I don’t know what to say,” Alex whispered. Michael shook his head and stepped closer to him.

“I don’t even want to think about it or look at it, I want to put off dealing with it,” he said. Alex cracked the smallest smile at his insistence and nodded, though the hesitance and discomfort still lingered in his eyes. He closed the door behind him with a shove of his crutch.

“Okay. How are feeling about everything else? With Noah dying and… Caulfield,” he said. Michael squeezed his eyes shut as the memories got dragged up and it pretty immediately hit him how tired he was. He rubbed his fists over his eyes like a child in a silent plea to make them go away for a moment.

“I don’t really wanna deal with that right now either,” he admitted. Alex licked his lips and nodded.

“Well, what do you want right now?”

“Isobel told me that she thinks it’s time to move on. That, even though I love you, it still feels like I’m crashing and burning every time I give into you and that maybe I should try something new. So I went to go see Maria,” Michael started. He saw the way Alex’s face started to droop, so he quickly continued. “But I couldn’t even go inside. She’s great and I like her, but… I _love_ you. And I do want to try something new and I want to move on. I want to move away from the bullshit we’ve been doing for the last decade. I want to try something real with you. That’s what I want to move on to.”

“Michael, we really need to save this conversation for after you deal with the biggest stuff on your mind,” Alex said, though there was a level of hope in his eyes that felt so, so infectious and it paired with the lightness in his tone.

“Okay, okay, I will handle all that, but just… You’re the only thing I wanna deal with right now because, well, with all this other bullshit, fixing things with you feels like the easiest,” Michael admitted. Alex let out a soft little laugh and stepped closer with his crutches.

“I don’t think what we have has ever felt easy.”

“It does now,” he insisted, “Because with every shitty life-altering change that just happened to me in the last 24 hours, the only positive life-altering change is the possibility of us not being so horrible for each other. I don’t want you to feel like a negative thing in my life. I want to make happy memories with you. When I think of you, I don’t want to think ‘ _love of my life, son of the man who fucked up my world’,_ I want to think ‘ _love of my life, man who gave me purpose’._ I want to work things out. _”_ Alex smiled softly and shook his head.

“You’re doing that thing again where you say really overwhelming things and make it hard to think straight,” he whispered. Michael dropped his forehead onto Alex’s, breathing him in. This felt right. This is what he needed.

Alex was the key to making shit better.

“I’m sorry. I’m tired and overwhelmed and I’m probably just overwhelming you too,” he said. Alex put his hand on his cheek and Michael relaxed for probably the first time in weeks.

“Let’s go to sleep and, when we wake up, we’ll work through it all together, okay?” Alex suggested. Michael nodded thankfully.

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
